


Curiosity

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat May Day 13, Oral Sex, Smut, They're both 18, sin - Freeform, this jumped the line from sin to smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 13 - Sin || At 18, Marinette doesn't have much guy experience since she'd been pining over Adrien for years. She's a bit curious and wants to try out some of the techniques she read about online. Who better to ask than her best friend and friendly neighborhood superhero?





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the smuttiest thing I've ever written. I plan on making the next sin day a companion to this as well so I can get some more smut writing practice in. The second chapter of Ovulation is going to be smutty so I'm in need of the practice. (Ovulation will probably be updated in June btw.)

Marinette would consider Chat Noir to be her best friend. Not only did they fight akuma together, unbeknownst to him, but they’d also been hanging out on a regular basis for three years straight. Sometimes it felt like she saw him more than she saw her own parents. That’s why she only felt slight trepidation when asking him for a big favor.

Chat was spinning around on her desk chair, muscular legs pushing him faster and faster. Marinette watched him from her chaise as she worded the question exactly how she wanted it in her mind. “Hey Chat?” He hummed in response, not slowing in the slightest. “I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor? It’s a big one and I don’t want you to agree unless you’re completely comfortable with the idea.” Another hummed response for her to continue. She took a deep breath. “I was wondering if I could blow you?” Nope, didn’t come out the way she’d wanted. There was supposed to be more information in that, oops.

When Chat’s foot slammed to the ground, his body didn’t get the memo that he wanted to stop and went sprawling across the ground. “Y-you what?” Marinette’s cheeks were growing warm. Why had she thought this would even be a good idea?

“It’s just that, not too long from now we’ll be going off to university and I want to have some experience beforehand. Ever since collège I’ve been pining after the same guy who I know will never return my feelings. I’ve never given anyone else a chance because of him so I’ve missed out on some opportunities. I’m really curious as to what it’s like and it’s something I really want to try, if you’re willing. I’ve been doing research on techniques for years so I want to implement them for once.” She shrugged like it was no big deal.

Chat made a sort of whining cat noise in the back of his throat before clearing it to speak. “O-okay, I’m going to need you to use very specific wording on what you mean here because I’m not fully sure if I’m understanding you correctly.”

Marinette took a deep breath, preparing herself to say what she wanted to do in a very blunt way. She couldn’t look at him as she said it. “I was wondering if you’d let me practice sucking cock on your, well.” She gestured to his groin. “I figured who better to practice with than my best friend, right?”

His voice came out slightly strangled. “R-right. Yeah, I’m okay with that. Um, practice away.” He was still motionless on the floor as Marinette walked over to him.

Her blue eyes considered his green ones to see if she could find any evidence that he was uncomfortable with the situation in any way. “Are you a hundred percent sure? I don’t want you to feel weirded out by this. It’s okay to say no.”

“Marinette, trust me, I am okay with you doing this.” She thought he sounded almost eager. Then again, what guy wouldn’t be eager to receive a random blow job? “Where do you want me to sit?” She pointed to the chaise where she’d been previously perched. He made himself comfortable then spread his arms wide. “Okay princess, take me.”

She laughed as she walked to him. “Okay kitty, if you what to stop for any reason please speak up. I would also like commentary on what works and what doesn’t if you’re willing.” She swung one leg over him so she was straddling his waist. “Ready?” He nodded his head quickly. Yup, definitely eager.

She dipped her head to his jawline, placing a kiss there. Marinette proceeded to kiss her way down his neck to his collarbone. She added a little nip here and there which Chat pleasantly gave a low hiss to before she soothed it with a kiss.

At his collarbone, she stuck out her tongue, licking her way back up the column of his neck. He let out a breathy gasp. “Oh, that definitely works.” Marinette reached down a hand to feel the reaction she’d enticed from just kissing his neck. As her hand brushed over the bulge beginning to strain against Chat’s pants, he involuntarily bucked up with a groan.

“Oh, none of that now kitty. We haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.” She kissed down his neck once more, not stopping at his collar bone this time. Instead, she brought her mouth to the skin just above the bell zipper. Marinette began to slowly pull down the suit’s zipper, her mouth trailing behind to savory every bit of newly exposed flesh. Marinette wasn’t blind, she knew how attractive Chat was. However, seeing the evidence of muscle beneath his suit and actually touching his bare skin were two very different experiences.

She slid the zipper all the way down, careful to not pinch the delicate skin of his member. Marinette had never seen a penis in person before so excuse her if she was a little taken aback. “So, that’s a dick. This is the first one I’ve seen in person but compared to the porn I’ve watched, you’re pretty large Chat.” There was a small grunt from Chat as his cock twitched slightly as Marinette looked at it. “Holy shit, it moved. What happened?”

Chat’s voice came out gruff. “Well, you literally just told me you touch yourself and that I have a big dick. It’s going to twitch a little, it’s a muscle reflex.” 

She giggled and placed her pointer finger at the top of the blond trail of hair that lead down to his groin. “Does thinking about be touching myself turn you on kitty?” His eyes closed as she began to slowly drag her finger down the trail of hair and to the base of his cock. She looked at his face as she began to trail that pointer finger up his shaft. “Does it turn you on to know that I’ve used this exact finger inside of myself?” His head was thrown back, jaw slack, and eyes tightly screwed shut.

“Mari, oh my god, the dirty talk works, oh mon dieu does it work. You should definitely keep going with the talking.” Chat was panting slightly between words. Marinette felt a sort of power seeing that she was the one who was undoing the suave, flirty, Chat Noir.

“Oh, but kitty, if I keep talking how could I do this?” As he opened his eyes to question her, Marinette took the tip of him into her mouth. Chat slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his groan. She sucked in slightly then let him go with a wet pop. With a hand she held his member still as she used the flat of her tongue to lick the underside of his penis from base to tip before taking him in her mouth again. She met his eyes as she lowered her mouth onto him, taking in as much as was comfortable for her. She began bobbing her head on Chat’s cock.

After a minute or two, she removed her head so she could rest her jaw and spread her saliva down the rest of Chat’s erection. “Something I read recommended trying grazing teeth. Can I try it?” All Chat could do was nod his head as he watched her stroke him with hooded eyes. “You’re going to have to tell me if I’m using too much pressure.” He nodded again. “Alright then, let’s see how this is.” She moved her had closer to his base as she once again took him in her mouth. After a few bobs of her head she gently pressed her teeth against him and moved up. He hissed in pain. She opened her mouth slightly wider, just enough so her teeth were just barley grazing him, and began moving up again. This time she was met with a delicious mix of a gasp and moan.

“Oh mon dieu, Marinette, yes, that’s amazing. I don’t think I’m going to be able to hold out much longer.” Chat’s chest rose and fell quickly, breaths coming in pants. one hand was working on the part of him she couldn’t take into her mouth while the other was holding him down from bucking. She had a few more tricks up her sleeve.

Marinette brought her head up to where she just had the tip of Chat’s cock within her mouth as she lengthened the strokes of her hand. She began twirling her lounge around his head as she pumped his shaft. Marinette was met with the sweet sounds of Chat Noir gasping her name. “Marinette, Mari, my princess, I’m really close.” There was one more thing Marinette wanted to try. She took him deep into her mouth again and gently sucked as she bobbed and stroked. Chat cried out her name as he came into her mouth. She kept bobbing her head as he rode out his orgasm.

When she knew he was finished spilling his load, Marinette slid him out of her mouth. She reached for the trash can near the chaise once she realized she was not a swallower. She spit his semen in the trash can then smiled at him. “So, thoughts? Favorite parts?” She reached over and pulled his zipper back up, meeting his eyes which were molten as they looked at her.

“Holy shit, Marinette that was absolutely incredible. The teeth and the dirty talk were probably my favorite parts but all of it was just, I have no words. That was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had. Holy shit.” She giggled as though she hadn’t just done sinful things to his body. “Please tell me the name of this idiot who doesn’t return your feeling so I can go rub it in his face that you just gave be the best orgasm ever and he missed out.”

“Oh yeah kitty, I’d love to see you walk right on up to Adrien Agreste and say that.” She laughed at the absurdity but realized Chat wasn’t laughing with her. In fact he almost looked horrified. “What’s wrong Chat?”

“A-Adrien? C-crush on A-Adrien? T-this whole time you had a crush on Adrien Agreste?” Marinette was confused.

“Yeah? He gave me his umbrella when I forgot one in a downpour one time, that’s when I started crushing on him. Feelings that were more than just that of a crush started to develop once I got over my nervousness and we actually became friends. He was still looking at her with that horrified look in his eye. “Is something wrong? Did I make things weird by talking about him? Was it weird even asking this of you? I’m sorry, we never have to do it again.”

“No!” He practically screamed the word. “No, I definitely want to do this again. I should probably go though, before I detransform.”

“Good idea. I actually need to take care of something myself.” He gave her a quizzical look. “I honestly didn’t know making someone else fall apart beneath you would be such a turn on. You moaning my name really got me going Chat. Plus seeing your definition in a cat suit is a much different experience than seeing that definition out of it. I’m going to have to give myself a hand if you know what I mean.” She shrugged as if they always talked about her masturbation habits.

“Idiot. Agreste is an absolute idiot for not realizing you have feelings for him.” Chat shook his head and placed a hand over his face with a groan. “Okay, I’m going to leave now. Maybe next time I can get a little practice in on you Princess.” With a wink he was gone before Marinette could even blink.

Marinette hummed to herself. “Well, that ended better than I expected it would.” She climbed into bed, reaching into the drawer on her bedside table. She pulled out her little friend, the one that wasn’t an ancient god, and thought back to Chat saying he wanted to practice on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
